Automotive vehicles include interior trim parts that provide interior surfaces that are aesthetically pleasing and also soft to touch. A trim part typically includes a dimensionally stable molded substrate that provides the overall shape of the part and a trimmed pad coupled to an outer surface of the substrate to provide a soft, padded surface. Conventional trim parts, however, are also typically wrapped in vinyl, rubber or other similar materials, which results in hard edges that are unpleasant to touch. Thus, it remains desirable to provide an improved trim part design with edges that are soft and generally continuous with the soft, padded surface.